


Dacryphilia Dog Days 2020 Vaporwave Cover

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gen, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: I DUNNO FRIENDS IT'S BUCKY CRYING ON A BEACH.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	Dacryphilia Dog Days 2020 Vaporwave Cover




End file.
